En cambio no
by Mica Taisho
Summary: -Lo lamento, pudimos salvar su vida pero sus piernas no reaccionan ante nada…- No te vayas -Eres lo único que tengo— Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


¡Hi! Hoy aquí les traigo este fic, que es un reto propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡Siéntate! (link abajo), espero que sea de tu agrado. Bueno nos leemos abajo

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Esto no podía ser posible, no estaba pasando, de seguro su mente solo estaba haciéndole una mala broma, una <em>muy mala <em>broma. Era imposible que su prometido estuviera en el hospital ahora mismo.

Jamás desobedeció a su madre y nunca le fue infiel a su novio, sin embargo parecía que al destino le gustaba jugar con ella, puesto que no podía ser simple coincidencia que su prometido sufriera un terrible choque el mismísimo día de su boda. Sin duda a alguien allá arriba le encantaba verla sufrir.

En cuanto había escuchado la noticia por un momento se alivió porque había creído que la había dejado plantada en el altar, pero en menos de un instante soltó el ramo de flores que llevaba y como alma que se lleva el diablo corrió hasta el coche más cercano pidiéndole que la lleve donde estaba él, que justamente se trataba de su cuñado. Cuando llegaron al hospital, no se preocupó en limpiar el maquillaje desalineado, debido a su llanto, o a que aún llevaba su vestido. Simplemente corrió desesperada hacia la enfermera más cercana y pregunto dónde estaba él, obteniendo como respuesta que aún estaba en cirugía y se dirigió lo más cerca que pudo a la sala de cirugía, guiándose por los carteles, pero antes de poder entrar su cuñado la sostuvo diciéndole que solo estorbaría y que no debía entrar, ahí se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas y llorando amargamente siendo consolada por quien la sostenía dejando que se descargue.

Ahora ella daba vueltas en la sala de espera, aún con el vestido de novia y con el rímel corrido pero descalza, siendo observada por su cuñado, los padres de su prometido, su mejor amiga y su novio y su madre. Todos le decían que se calmase, que él saldría perfectamente, pero ella sabía que solo eran mentiras para consolarla. El médico, hace ya un rato, le había dicho que el camión que lo había chocado lo había aplastado y costaría mucho que salga adelante.

Vio salir al doctor nuevamente y fue la primera en llegar a él y preguntarle su estado, pero lo que dijo altero mentalmente todo su ser

-Lo lamento, pudimos salvar su vida pero sus piernas no reaccionan ante nada…-

Ahí todo, a pesar del ruido a su alrededor, se quedó mudo y negro. Estaba aliviada de que estuviera con vida pero ¿a qué precio? Él amaba con todo su ser correr, sobre todo con ella, el mismo lo había afirmado. Él deseaba, en unos años, enseñarles a sus hijos a caminar e incluso a pelear. Pero, si ella se sentía así no se imaginaba como lo haría él.

Le ofrecieron pasar a verlo y accedió inmediatamente, y lo vio. Le partió el alma verlo ahí acostado con una maquina afirmándole que aún vivía, un tubo plástico conectado a su brazo y… sus piernas vendadas. Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, la sintió un poco más fría de lo usual, dirigió su rosto hacia su cabeza rogando que abriera los ojos, aquellos que la enamoraron apenas se fijaron en ella hoy estaban cerrados con el temor de no abrirlos nunca más. Apoyando su frente en la mano de él se permitió llorar otra vez, ella solo quería ser feliz y la vida la castigaba por ese simple deseo. Se calmó en cuanto sintió, debajo de su cabeza, el movimiento de los dedos de él. Levanto la cabeza y vio como lentamente abría los ojos y se posaban solo en ella

-No me digas llegue tarde a la boda, Kagome- le dijo con su típico tono burlón y su sonrisa arrogante, definitivamente estaba bien

-No importa- respondió con una sonrisa notoriamente aliviada

Eso había sucedido hacía ya 6 largos y tortuosos meses, ahora se dirigía nuevamente a aquel hospital donde él estaba puesto que medio mundo, incluyendo él, la había obligado a ir a casa para buscar un poco más de ropa y descansar. Ella no quería descansar, ella quería estar con ese terco pero dulce hombre que la enamoro. En cuanto llego saludo a todo aquel que conocía y fue directamente al patio del hospital, de seguro se encontraba ahí, otra vez. Y sus sospechas fueron afirmadas al ver a su prometido de perfil, serio y en su silla de ruedas viendo como algunos niños jugaban, pero él no veía a los niños sino que tenía la mirada perdida. Se acercó lentamente, se puso detrás de la silla y toco su hombro haciendo que gire levemente su cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si esperaba algo de ella.

Vio como ella se puso de rodillas ¿Qué rayos hacia aún junto a él? Ahora no quedaba nada de lo que fue hace solo 6 meses ¿Por qué aun venía a verlo? Así solo arruinaría su vida y eso era lo que menos quería, la amaba demasiado como para que ella sufriera. Ella comenzó a contarle como estaban todos, su madre, su padre, el idiota de su hermano mayor, la familia de ella, sus amigos, todos y además le había traído un marco con una foto de ambos, aun recordaba esa foto. Era del día que le pidió que fuera su novia en un parque de diversiones del otro lado de la ciudad, en la foto estaba besándola con delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a que se rompiese. Sonrió con algo de melancolía para luego volver a la seriedad, movió la silla dejándole ver su perfil.

-Kagome ¿Por qué mejor no vas con el lobucho? De seguro con él te sentirás mucho mejor- sabía que lo había dicho de manera fría y algo brusca pero era lo mejor, ese idiota siempre estuvo enamorado de ella aún recordaba todos los problemas y discusiones que tuvieron por su culpa

-Sí, pero ¿olvidas que Kouga-kun está por casarse con Ayame-chan?- se golpeó mentalmente, había olvidado que el sarnoso, supuestamente, se enamoró y luego se comprometió

Ella le brindo una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la de él, que todavía no la miraba, luego se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de él

-Además- siguió ella- No amo a Kouga-kun, a quien amo es a ti Inuyasha-

Sintió como él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y se relajaba, ella hiso lo mismo soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos por un momento para luego fijarlos al frente con la mirada perdida. Lo único que deseaba era que Inuyasha se curase y que nada malo les sucediera

Y aunque el destino era incierto, nada peor le sucedería a su novio ¿No es así?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Link del foro ¡Siéntate! (se los recomiendo): forum  Si%C3%A9ntate / 84265 /

Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido Taijiya? Bueno es solo el principio, lo bueno está por venir (Por cierto, gracias por darme esa semana extra)

¿Y qué le pareció al resto de mi público?

A favor de la campaña **Voz y voto**, porque aprecio mucho que me agreguen a favoritos pero si tienen tiempo para leer hasta aquí pueden tomarse unos segundos para decir su opinión

Bueno nos leemos luego con la continuación  
>Sayonara!<p> 


End file.
